Los otros GRANDES momentos de Malfoy
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo Draco se decidió a pedirle a Hermione que se casara con él. A pesar de que tiene que soportar a la loca de Astoria, el padre de Hermione lo odia, Comadreja quiere matarlo y bueno... Son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger y eso ya hace que el asunto sea difícil \\ Segunda parte de "Los GRANDES momentos de Malfoy"


Me paso Flores para Narcissa por el forro :B

No, en realidad no, pero es que no consigo ponerme a escribir el fic y lo paso fatal, srsly D:

Diréis, ¿qué es esto? Pues es la segunda parte de " **Los GRANDES momentos de Malfoy**" y sí, es necesario haber leído ese OS para entender este, básicamente porque en este hay muchos guiños al anterior, sobre todo en el formato de escritura y narración.

No sólo eso, hay algo de OOC, palabras mal sonantes, la Astoria más hilarante y sinsentido del mundo (espero que la adoréis) y muchos desvaríos. Y todo porque anoche me puse a repasar el OS anterior y pensé "Alex, esto da para segunda parte". Y aqui está la segunda parte.

Disfrutadla :')

 **Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

 **Los _otros_ GRANDES momentos de Malfoy.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Es Jueves. Acaban de hacerlo sobre la encimera de la cocina y se están arreglando la ropa. Porque sí, después de casi tres años, siguen teniendo sexo en cualquier sitio. Le gusta ver cómo se coloca los zapatos de tacón mientras se baja la falda de tubo azul. Hermione es una mujer... Es una mujer increíble. Es dulce, hermosa, vital, divertida, inteligente. Sigue teniendo unas piernas increíbles, un culo de infarto y sus tetas son igual de gloriosas que la primera vez que se fijó en ellas.

En su vida ha tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas, pero salir con Hermione Granger no es una de ellas. Y _siente_ que ninguna de las siguientes decisiones que tomará a su lado serán equivocadas. Sobre todo la que le ronda la cabeza.

Ahora sólo queda decírselo a ella. Porque, claro está, todos los demás lo saben.

 **La pletórica Narcissa y el traumatizado Lucius.**

―Casarte ― dice Madre con una expresión perturbadora. Sus ojos brillan, su sonrisa no le cabe en la cara y se ha puesto de pie de un salto con las manos juntas, apoyadas en su pecho ― ¡Casarte!

―Sí, Madre. Casarme.

―¡¿Lo has oído, Lucius?! ¡Tu hijo quiere casarse! ¡Cielo santo!

Lucius murmura algo así como que claro que lo ha oído, no se saca la idea de la cabeza. Narcissa comienza a dar vueltas por el salón, describiendo cómo van a decorar la mansión para la fiesta y el banquete. "¡Tendremos que invitar a tanta gente!" la escucha gritar con alegría desbordante.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de su padre, que sigue tan quieto como siempre. No se preocupa, sabe que, a pesar de todo, su padre ha aceptado su relación con ella. Aunque también sabe que el patriarca Malfoy ha mantenido la esperanza de una futura ruptura hasta hace dos minutos.

―¿Y pensáis tener hijos?

―No lo sé, Padre. Es muy pronto para hablar de eso. Ni si quiera le he pedido que se case conmigo todavía.

Y ahí es cuando Draco ve a su padre sonreír. En su retorcida mente de paranoico puede imaginar que su progenitor está planeando cómo evitar esa unión.

 **Su irritante ex.**

―Venga. Ya. No me jodas, Draco.

Él rueda los ojos y le da un sorbo a su café. Ha vuelto a citarla en el café donde le dijo que estaba saliendo con Hermione. Cualquiera diría que eso es un error, dado el espectáculo vergonzoso que Astoria montó aquella vez, pero confía en que Astoria sabrá comportarse esta vez. Después de todo, han pasado casi dos años.

―¡Oh Merlín bendito! ― exclama la joven, llevándose las manos a la cara para esconder las gruesas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos ― ¡Oh! ¡Oh!

Los demás clientes se dan la vuelta para mirar hacia ellos. Draco deja su taza sobre la mesa y acerca una mano a su compañera para reconfortarla. Pobre... Sigue enamorada de él.

―¡No me puedo creer que haya pasado de nuevo! ― exclama ella, levantando los brazos, provocando que todos los testigos se sobresalten. Clava sus ojos en los de él. Los clava de verdad, como si pudiera ver su alma ― Lo sabía. Lo. _Sabía_.

―Otra vez no, Astoria, por favor. No hiciste ninguna predicción sobre esto en ningún momento en los últimos seis meses. No podías saberlo. Lo de que "supieras" ― remarca las comillas con los dedos, un gesto que se le ha pegado de su novia ― que me enamoraría de Hermione en menos de un año fue pura casualidad.

Ella saca un pergamino de su bolso y se lo entrega. Pero antes de que pueda desplegarlo, coloca su mano sobre la de él.

―¿Recuerdas aquel retiro espiritual al que fui hace unos meses? ― él asiente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Desde que estuvo allí Astoria casi nunca lleva zapatos, ha vendido todas sus joyas, lleva pañuelos en la cabeza y tiene la ligera sospecha de que ha dejado de depilarse. Hippy, así la llama Hermione ― Bien, como sabrás, una de las personas que allí estaba era Trelawney. Ella me ayudó a encontrar mi ojo interior y, en uno de esos momentos de meditación que compartimos, hice una predicción. Me dijo que tenía que escribirla en un pergamino y poner la fecha de aquel día para comprobar su veracidad. Ahora. Ahora, puedes abrirlo.

Draco rueda los ojos y abre el pergamino doblado. Y se horroriza.

 _Draco Malfoy le anunciará a su círculo más cercano que va a pedirle a Hermione Granger que se case con él._

¿La fecha? Hace menos de seis meses. Esto no puede ser cierto...

―¡Alabado sea el Tercer Ojo! ― grita Astoria, levantándose de un salto ― ¡Abrid vuestras mentes, hermanos, dejad que la energía os bañe, ― y empieza a mover sus brazos en el aire lánguidamente ― su luz es el camino hacia la verdad!

 **Sus estúpidos amigos (de él).**

―¿Que te vas a casar?

―Todavía no se lo he pedido. Pero sí, con suerte voy a casarme con ella.

Blaise alza las cejas, Theo suelta una risa nasal. Pansy aplaude, emocionada, porque las bodas son emocionantes (y ahora puede disfrutarlas dado que la tortura de planear la suya ha terminado) y Daphne lo ignora, demasiado ocupada escribiendo una carta de disculpa por alguna cosa que haya hecho su hermana. Últimamente la joven Greengrass está descontrolada, y sospechan que ese tabaco verde que descubrió en el retiro hace unos meses es la causa.

―Bueno, tío, pues felicidades.

Y ahí termina la conversación.

 **La mejor amiga (de ella).**

―¿Vas a comprarle un anillo?

―Sí.

―¿Vas a pedírselo de forma romántica?

―... supongo.

Comadreja hembra asiente secamente con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Su expresión seria se convierte en una de burla y le da un codazo en las costillas mientras se ríe.

―¿Eres consciente de que tienes que hablar con mi hermano sobre este asunto? Además de con sus padres.

Sí, es consciente de ello, pero no quiere pensar en ello.

 **Sus insoportables amigos (de ella, nuevamente).**

El silencio se extiende en el aire. Denso y pesado, casi imposible de respirar. Lo ha dicho sin pensarlo. Simplemente lo ha soltado, con toda la intención de acabar con este asunto cuanto antes. No quiere su bendición, piensa, pero sabe que Hermione aceptará más fácilmente si sabe que ellos han dado su visto bueno.

Dado que nadie dice nada ― Potty tiene los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados mientras que Comadreja parece a punto de sufrir un ataque de ira explosiva ― se da la vuelta para marcharse. Lo último que escucha antes de cerrar la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley detrás de él son los gritos de Cararajada.

―¡Ron, deja la varita ahora mismo, no puedes matarle, por Dios santo! ¡Ronald, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?! ¡Va a darte otro ataque!

 **La encantadora Jane y el desconfiado Harold.**

―¡Oh, querido Draco, por supuesto que sí! ¡Pídeselo, tienes nuestra absoluta bendición!

Jane se levanta del sofá, abre sus brazos y lo acoge en un apretado abrazo.

―Harold, vamos, levántate. ¡Dale la bienvenida a Draco a nuestra familia!

Harold, un hombre de considerable estatura y constitución (según Hermione su padre practicaba boxeo en sus años de estudiante. Sospecha que es de ahí que su novia ha heredado su increíble derechazo) se levanta y se acerca a él. Coloca una de sus pesadas manos sobre su endeble hombro y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

―Espero que cuides bien de mi hija.

Los quedos sollozos de Jane se escuchan desde detrás de la espalda del armario andante que es Harold Granger. Sí. Él también espera cuidar bien de Hermione Granger, porque si no lo hace sabe que ese hombre no va a dudar en aplastarlo con sus propias manos.

 **ººº**

Draco Malfoy siempre ha sido un mujeriego. Es algo que ni yo, ni vosotros, ni él mismo vamos a negar jamás. Es ley de vida. Por eso supongo que estaréis tan sorprendidos como yo al enteraros de que el mismo Draco Malfoy quiere pedirle a su novia que se case con él.

Pero a ver, alguna razón habrá. Sí, sí, amor y esas cosas. Yo no digo que no la quiera (porque es evidente que lo hace), sólo digo que _algo_ ha tenido que pasar para que haya decidido que quiere estar con ella todo el resto de su vida. Bueno, pues veamos.

Es Sábado, llevan seis meses saliendo y acaban de enterarse que Pansy Parkinson (recordemos que Pansy se ha casado, pero ha decidido mantener su apellido de soltera) está embarazada de dos meses.

―¿Ya?

―Gracias, Draco. Tu alegría me emociona.

Él rueda los ojos.

―No quiero decir que no me alegre, Pansy, sólo que te casaste hace menos de seis meses. ¿No te parece que es muy precipitado esto?

Pansy sacude la mano como si alejara sus palabras y acepta el cálido abrazo de Hermione, que se ha acercado a la expectante mamá para darle la enhorabuena.

Más tarde, cuando llegan al apartamento de la castaña ella habla incansablemente de los posibles regalos que podrían hacerle a Pansy. Está empeñada en que quiere comprar la cuna del recién nacido porque dice ser la única capaz de encontrar la mejor cuna, la que cumpla con todos los requisitos de seguridad sin resultar fea.

Ahí, sentado en el desvencijado sofá, con Crookshanks a su lado arañando la tapicería, se da cuenta de que Hermione Granger es más maniática y controladora de lo que pensaba. Y a este momento lo llama " **El inicio de** **ALGO** ". ¿Qué _algo_ os preguntáis? Ni si quiera él está seguro de ello, pero siente que tiene que acordarse de este momento para siempre. Horas después, cuando la tiene dormida entre sus brazos después de hacerlo como salvajes, no puede parar de pensar en ese momento.

Pero con el paso de los días y las semanas acaba por darle menos importancia. Hermione y él han establecido una rutina maravillosa y cómoda que incluye comida, risas, discusiones, sexo de reconciliación, más comida, más peleas, más sexo de reconciliación, sexo a secas, viajes, paseos, sexo en lugares públicos donde podrían pillarlos y confianza. Mucha confianza.

Ella le cuenta su día en el trabajo y lo escucha quejarse del estúpido de Blaise, de lo insoportable que se está poniendo Astoria e incluso acepta ir a cenar a casa de sus padres.

―Dime, Hermione, ¿cómo va todo en el Ministerio?

Hermione sonríe y acepta la copa de vino que le ofrece Draco antes de contestarle a Narcissa.

―Todo va perfectamente. Ahora mismo estoy en medio de un proyecto personal muy importante que, espero, cambie el mundo y la sociedad mágica.

―Oh, eso suena maravilloso, ¿verdad Lucius?

Lucius no dice nada, sólo mira fijamente a Hermione. No ha tocado la comida y no suelta su copa de vino.

―Lucius ― dice la mujer rubia con un tono de voz más bien siniestro, pero sin perder la sonrisa ― Te estoy hablando, querido.

―Sí. Suena. Maravilloso.

Y eso es lo único que dice en lo que queda de noche. Pero Hermione lleva estupendamente todo el asunto. Habla con Narcissa de diseñadores, de libros, de arte, de política, alaba la decoración de la casa, sonríe y se ríe cuando es necesario, evita los temas escabrosos y se deleita con las fotografías que la mujer le enseña (casi todas ellas increíblemente vergonzosas para Draco). A esa cena en Malfoy Hall, que podría haber acabado como el rosario de la aurora pero que termina siendo magnífica, Draco la llama " **Cuando descubres que es** **SORPRENDENTE** ".

Hermione Granger siempre la ha parecido inteligente y capaz. Desde que sale con ella ha descubierto facetas suyas muy variopintas, como que es vegetariana, le encanta salir a correr, le gustan los azotes durante el sexo y no soporta el desorden. Pero en esa cena ha descubierto que tiene saber estar. Y eso, sin duda, es admirable. Se ha sabido rechazada por una persona pero ha sido capaz de ignorar todo eso. Se ha despedido de su padre con una sonrisa, deseándole las buenas noches sin apartar sus ojos de los del hombre, sin titubear.

Y eso es admirable.

No puede decir que su encuentro con la familia de ella fuese tan armonioso. Hermione tiene dos familias. Sus padres. Y los Weasley. Dado que no está del todo familiarizado con el mundo muggle todavía Hermione decide que es mejor que conozca a los Weasley antes que a sus padres. Llevan casi un año saliendo, y sabe que esta va a ser " **La** **PRUEBA** ".

Bueno, para resumir " **La** **PRUEBA** " diremos que hubo muchos niños pequeños gritando, corriendo y atormentándolo, muchas miradas cargadas de odio y desconfianza y una tensión insoportable en el aire. Hermione estuvo todo el rato tratando de amenizar las cosas, ayudada por Fleur y la Señora Weasley (―Oh, querido, llámame Molly, por favor. Ya eres casi de la familia). Pero los hombres pelirrojos parecen tener problemas para aceptar los cambios.

―Dime, Malfoy ― habla el pelirrojo mayor, ese que tiene cicatrices en la cara ― ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestras Hermione?

Todos ellos ( _todos_ ) lo miran fijamente, a la espera de su respuesta. Traga algo de puré de patatas y se aclara la garganta.

―Por ahora mi única intención es hacerla feliz.

―¿Por ahora? ¿Eso quiere decir que en un tiempo esa dejará de ser tu intención y la tratarás mal?

―¿Perdón?

La Señora Weasley trae más carne y empieza a servir a todo el mundo. Le pregunta a cada uno de sus hijos qué le parece la comida, le dice a su nuera embarazada que no necesita ayuda por mil millonésima vez, le pide a su hija que le acerque su plato y le dice a Hermione que coma un poco más, que está demasiado delgada. "¡No creo que Draco quiera una novia flaca, parece uno de esos hombres a los que le van las curvas!" comenta la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que provoca la inconfundible ira de todos sus vástagos. Hermione se ríe nerviosamente y acepta el plato a rebosar de comida que le ofrece la mujer.

―No has contestado a la pregunta de mi hermano.

Comadreja (también conocida como "El mejor amigo y ex de mi novia") lo apunta con el tenedor. Draco sospecha que pretende clavárselo en un ojo, así que contesta en seguida.

―En ningún momento he dicho que vaya a tratar mal a Hermione. Todavía es muy pronto para tener otras intenciones que no sea pasar tiempo con ella. Luego ya veremos si la relación avanza y nuestras intenciones evolucionan.

―Hermione no quiere casarse ― comenta Comadreja con la boca llena, echándole más salsa a su carne en salsa ― Es por eso que lo dejamos. Dijo que no estaba preparada para un compromiso tan grande.

Sí. Lo sabe. Corazón de Bruja estuvo escribiendo sobre eso durante tres meses. Y Hermione se lo contó hace unos días para advertirle que Ron seguramente sacaría el tema para que no se le olvidase que él fue su primer novio.

―No quiero casarme con Hermione.

―Sólo quieres tirártela.

―¡Ronald, esa boca, por favor!

Ronald ignora olímpicamente a su madre, está demasiado ocupado tratando de no acuchillar a Draco.

―Tampoco he dicho eso. Sólo digo que es demasiado pronto para saber lo que va a pasar. No quiero decir cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir en el futuro, o que puedan herirla.

Siente la mano de Hermione deslizarse en la suya bajo la mesa. Sí, Draco Malfoy tiene principios y uno de ellos incluye no precipitarse. No quiere precipitarse con Hermione, porque es todavía demasiado pronto y no están preparados para hablar de esas cosas todavía.

―No tenía ni idea de que fueras un caballero, Malfoy.

Él abre la boca par contestar, pero otra voz se adelanta.

―Merlín, Ron, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño. Son felices, déjalos en paz. Supera ya que nadie te soporta y déjanos comer de una vez. Y vosotros ― Comadreja hembra apunta a todos sus hermanos con su dedo ― dejad que el pobre chaval coma en paz, vuestras miradas incomodan a todo el mundo. Maleducados.

Básicamente " **La** **PRUEBA** " sólo la superó gracias a Ginny Weasley que, en el futuro, se convirtió en su aliada y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, una grandísima pareja a la hora de jugar a las cartas.

Podría decirse que todo va bien hasta que ocurre " **La** **GRAN** **calamidad (esta vez en serio y de forma negativa)** ". Sí, comparte nombre con aquel momento en el que descubrió que Hermione tenía un culo de infarto, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es, de hecho, algo trágico, horrible y descorazonador.

―No.

―¿No?

―No.

Draco la mira fijamente como si estuviera loca y se hubiese dado cuenta justo ahora. Están en un bonito restaurante, él lleva traje, ella leva un vestido rojo (y sospecha que no lleva ropa interior), están celebrando que el proyecto personal de Hermione ha sido aprobado por el Ministerio y, aprovechando este momento tan importante, Draco acaba de hacerle la gran proposición: irse a vivir juntos. Y ella ha dicho que no. Y eso, queridos y queridas, es " **La** **GRAN** **calamidad (esta vez en serio y de forma negativa)**. Porque ella se niega a hacer que su relación sea más seria. Ella no cree en _ellos_.

―Creía que querías ir despacio, Draco.

―Sí, pero irnos a vivir juntos no es un paso tan grande ― ella arquea una ceja ― Bueno, sí, lo es. Pero tampoco es como si te hubiese pedido matrimonio para casarnos mañana mismo. O como si me acabaras de decir que estás embarazada. Es irnos a vivir juntos. Tú y yo, compartiendo espacio.

―Es demasiado precipitado.

―Hermione, llevamos más de un año saliendo.

―Año y medio no es tiempo suficiente para saber si queremos vivir juntos.

―Yo sé que quiero vivir contigo y pasar más tiempo contigo. Supongo que tú no me quieres lo bastante como para estar segura de que quieres hacerlo.

Hermione deja caer su tenedor en el plato y abre la boca con la expresión más indignada que le ha visto nunca. La mujer coloca su servilleta en la mesa, coge su bolso y se levanta.

―Creo que deberías pensar en lo que acabas de decirme, Draco. Yo nunca pongo en duda tu amor por mi y me parece ultrajante que tú pongas en duda los míos sólo porque no quiero que nos mudemos juntos todavía. Ya tuve que enfrentarme a algo parecido con Ronald y no pienso repetir la experiencia.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Me estás dejando?

Draco siente la ira bullir en sus venas y se levanta de su asiento. Es una suerte que hayan pedido la mesa más reservada del restaurante, porque ambos odian montar escenitas públicas y ahora mismo están escondidos detrás de una cortina que impide que los demás comensales puedan verlos y escucharlos.

―Yo no te estoy dejando ― dice ella alzando la barbilla, altiva ― En el momento en el que has puesto en duda mis sentimientos has dejado muy claro que quien quiere dejarlo eres tú.

―Yo no quiero dejarlo, por eso te he pedido que nos mudemos juntos. Si quieres puedo trasladar mis cosas a tu apartamento, en caso de que eso sea lo que quieres.

Ella lo mira a los ojos, su expresión llena de ternura y pena y miedo y desazón. Le acaricia el brazo con la punta de los dedos, pero se aparta en seguida.

―No lo entiendes.

―Explícamelo, Hermione.

Ella sólo niega con la cabeza y se marcha del restaurante. No vuelve a verla, pero sí recibe la visita de Comadreja hembra, quien sólo lo mira fijamente durante un largos segundos y luego le da un golpe en el brazo. "Eres un idiota" le dice antes de marcharse.

No hablan y tampoco se ven durante dos meses. En ese tiempo Draco se da cuenta de que Hermione es un pilar de su vida. Forma parte de él, de su rutina, de sus costumbres. No era sólo despertarla con una caricia por la mañana, era el hecho de despertar a su lado para poderlo hacer. No era sólo el hecho de que los sábados comían tortitas para desayunar, era el hecho de que ella recordaba siempre que él es alérgico al kiwi y por eso nunca le echaba esa fruta a su plato de tortitas. Draco había pensado durante un tiempo que quería hacer todas esas cosas siempre, en un lugar que fuese de los dos, pero ahora que no la tiene a su lado siempre que quiere se da cuenta de que eso no es ( _era_ ) lo que importa. Lo que importa es que se lo propuso sin consultarlo con ella antes, dando por sentado que ella aceptaría.

Y con Hermione Granger nunca hay que dar nada por sentado.

Lunes.

 _05:43 de la mañana, apartamento de Draco Malfoy._

Quizás no debería haberle enviado esa nota hace un momento ( _"Creo sinceramente que estás siendo una niña tonta y cabezota. Hablemos de ello_ ") pero el alcohol le ha hecho ver que era lo más sensato.

Lunes.

 _12:23 de la mañana, despacho de Draco Malfoy._

Recibe una nota mientras revisa su correo (entre el cuál hay muchísimas facturas, como siempre, porque al parecer es incapaz de contratar una secretaría que sí sepa organizarle el correo) y teme abrirla porque reconoce el sello que Hermione le pone a todas sus misivas.

 _Espero, por tu bien, que seas consciente de las estupideces que me escribiste anoche (a horas muy poco educadas). Sé que no tengo que esperar una disculpa por tu parte porque eres un egocéntrico egoísta, y por eso sólo voy a mandarte a paseo._

Bueno. La verdad es que se esperaba algo peor que esto. Le enviará una nota diferente en unos días.

Miércoles.

 _12:56, pausa para almorzar de Draco Malfoy, Diagon Alley._

―Tienes que parar.

Bien, sepamos que ha salido del Ministerio para ir a comprar algo que comer antes de su muy importante reunión (en la que, por suerte o por desgracia, va a ir Hermione) y que lo último que le apetece es hablar con Astoria Greengrass, también conocida como "Mi ex insoportable a la que ahora le ha dado por investigar sobre movimientos sociales muggles, más concretamente el budismo, los chakras, los Hippys y un montón de cosas irritantes más".

―Ahora no, Astoria.

Cuando se da la vuelta para mirarla no puede evitar arrugar la nariz. Ahora a la joven Greengrass le ha dado por todo ese asunto de dar y regalar todas sus cosas (su ropa, sus joyas, sus bolsos, sus zapatos, e incluso ha donado una pequeña mansión que heredó de su abuela hace unos años a un hospital ― junto con una buena cantidad de pasta ― para que puedan habilitarla y convertirla en un hospital para niños. Y no nos confundamos, le parece genial todo eso, él mismo hace eventos de caridad todos los años, pero joder. Es _Astoria_.) así que lleva ropa de segunda mano, un pañuelo de vivos colores atado al rededor de la cabeza (seguramente regalo de Luna Lovegood, de la que ahora es muy amiga) y

―¿Por qué no llevas zapatos?

… no lleva zapatos. Pero dentro de un tiempo todo el mundo se acostumbrará a eso y dejarán de preguntarle si no le preocupa coger frío o cortarse con algo.

―Esa no es la auténtica e importante pregunta, Draco.

Él alza una ceja.

―La verdadera pregunta ― se acerca a él y apoya sus manos en el pecho del rubio ― es ¿por qué no aceptas tu destino y la dejas ir?

―¿Perdón?

―Toda esta tensión y todo este asunto de acosar a Hermione te está bloqueando los chakras. He llegado hasta ti porque no te _sentía_.

―¿Eres consciente de que sólo dices estupideces? Dime que sí, por favor, no quiero tener que volver a llamar a tu hermana para que te saquen de un calabozo por altercado del orden público.

―Eso sólo ha pasado una vez y ni si quiera fue culpa mía.

―Te pusiste a gritar que Madame Malkin es una asesina por vender abrigos de pieles. Y _tú_ le has comprado abrigos de esos.

Astoria lo asesina con la mirada y le aprieta las mejillas antes de hablar.

―Esa era la antigua Astoria. La nueva Astoria respeta la vida y la piel de todas las criaturas de la tierra y se regocija en la belleza de la naturaleza.

―Tienes que volver a comer carne, la falta de proteínas te está afectando.

―Ser vegana es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Dentro de un tiempo voy a ir a un retiro espirutal en el Tíbet, deberías venir conmigo. Será interesante para ti.

Draco llega a la conclusión de que es absurdo discutir con ella y decide marcharse. Antes de doblar la esquina la escucha gritar una serie de estupideces sobre que "tiene que dejar que sus chakras se liberen y permitir que la energía lo lleve hasta la auténtica paz". Prefiere casarse con Lord Volvemort antes que hacer caso de una sola de las recomendaciones de Astoria Greengrass.

Sábado.

 _22:56, un bar cualquiera del Londres muggle._

Acaba de darse cuenta de que sí, debería dejarla ir. No olvida las palabras que le dijo Astoria unas tres semanas atrás, pero aunque las entiende, asimila y acepta, es incapaz de hacerlas realidad.

Porque la ve a diario en los pasillos, y siempre que la mira se acuerda del perfume de su piel, de la suavidad de sus besos y del color de su pelo al sol de Noviembre. Y no puede tocarla, ni tampoco hablarle sin parecer un patán. Y eso lo mata por dentro, porque la quiere con cada pedazo de su ser y no tenerla con él es como si lo desgarrasen de arriba a abajo.

Domingo.

 _Unas horas después de salir de cualquier bar del Londres muggle. Puerta del apartamento de Hermione Granger._

―Te quiero. Y lo siento.

―¿Por qué?

Se recrea en la sinuosa curva de sus caderas, en lo espléndido que es ese camisón azul celeste contra su piel salpicada de lunares. Observa los claroscuros que crea la lámpara del salón en su silueta menuda.

―Por no haber tenido en cuenta tu oinión y haber esperado que me siguieras cuando no estabas preparada.

No dicen nada durante mucho rato, y cuando se da por vencido y decide aceptar que ella no lo va a aceptar en su vida la ve sonreír. Y cuando Hermione sonríe así es cuando lo destroza y reconstruye por dentro en una sola vez. Porque ella es buena, y dulce, y maravillosa. Pero, sobre todo, _comprensiva_.

Él no diría que esos dos meses que estuvieron separados fue una ruptura. Ni tampoco un tiempo. Fue un momento en el que tuvo que aprender de sus errores y aceptar que cada persona tiene su propio ritmo. ¿Para ella? No lo sabe, no se lo ha preguntado y sabe que ella no va a hablar de ello. Sólo entiende que ahora se aceptan (se aceptan _de verdad_ ) y eso es lo que cuenta.

Recuperan el tiempo perdido, se ponen al día, vuelven a follar en sus despachos y salen a cenar. Ella vuelve a llevar ese vestido rojo (sin ropa interior, puede sentirlo) y esta vez es ella quien decide dar el paso y hacer la proposición. No le dice "Múdate conmigo" como hizo él la primera vez. No. Ella lo coge de la mano, lo mira a los ojos y le dice "Creo que deberíamos plantearnos la posibilidad de dar un paso más en nuestra relación". A este momento lo llama " **El segundo más espeluznante de mi vida** " porque por un momento piensa que ella le está pidiendo una familia. Pero cuando ella le dice que ha pensado que un dúplex en el centro sería perfecto para ellos lo entiende y el alivio le recorre las entrañas como el agua de un manantial.

Así que se mudan a ese dúplex moderno en el centro del Londres muggle (para estar cerca de los padres de ella) que decoran poco a poco, que llenan de gemidos casi a diario y en el que se convierten, realmente y en su humilde opinión, en la pareja más perfecta del mundo.

Al siguiente momento decisivo de su vida lo llama " **Ha llegado mi hora, adiós mundo cruel** ". ¿Por qué? Bueno, tiene la suerte y el _deleite_ de conocer a los padres de Hermione. No, no es en una cena maravillosa en la casita en la que se crió su novia. No, él no le propone a dicha novia que invite a sus padres a su apartamento para conocerlos. Ocurre en un centro comercial mientras le mete mano.

Están paseando, como cualquier otro Sábado, cogidos de la mano. Pasan junto a una tienda de lencería ( _Victoria's Secret_ lee en el enorme cartel encima de la puerta de la tienda, y Draco piensa que si Victoria tiene secretos así de sexys no le importa que los comparta con su novia) y se paran a observar los artículos expuestos en el escaparate.

Hermione observa una bata de color salmón y parece interesada en comprarla, pero él no puede apartar sus ojos del maravilloso conjunto de lencería _verde_ que tiene delante. El maniquí que lo lleva es demasiado delgado, su chica es más sinuosa y curvilínea, y por eso sabe que le quedará mucho mejor.

Recorre la espalda de Hermione con su mano hasta llegar al redondo y divino trasero de la mujer, lo aprieta y se acerca a su oído con una sonrisa cínica.

―Apuesto a que te verías genial sobre la mesa de mi despacho llevando sólo ese conjunto verde.

Espera una respuesta picante, pero sólo le contesta el vacío. Hermione está terriblemente tensa y cuando la mira a la cara se da cuenta de que está terriblemente roja.

―¿Hermione?

―Draco ― dice ella con voz rasposa, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa horrorizada ― Cariño, te presento a mi padres. Jane y Harold. Han aparecido de la nada ahora mismo, ¿no los has escuchado?

―Creo que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas ― escucha a su lado ― Hola, Draco. Soy Jane, la madre de Hermione. Encantada.

La señora Granger tiene una sonrisa entre divertida y avergonzada, pero no le mira mal. Le ofrece su mano para que la estreche y él la acepta, mortificado. Pero el señor Granger, un hombre que podría ser pariente lejano de Hagrid dada su estatura y constitución, no parece tan amistoso y sólo asiente secamente hacia él. Por su propia seguridad Draco decide devolverle el gesto de la forma más afable posible, como si no hubiese estado diciendo marranadas sobre la hija de ese hombre hace un minuto.

―Hermione nos ha hablado tanto de ti. Teníamos pensado invitaros a cenar la semana que viene, ¿verdad Harold? ― Harold sólo suelta "Hn" sin despegar sus ojos de los de Draco ― Dado que ya nos hemos presentado creo que será genial que vinierais el Sábado que viene a cenar, ¿no lo crees, cariño? ― el tal "cariño" sólo asiente secamente una segunda vez ― ¿Vendréis?

―Claro, mamá, sería genial. ¿Verdad, Draco?

Draco quiere contestar que no, porque está acojonado, pero su instinto le dice que es mejor no decir nada y que Hermione interprete su silencio como le dé la gana.

―¡Perfecto! ― exclaman madre e hija como si ambos hombres hubiesen gritado que es la mejor idea del mundo.

Pasa toda la semana tratando de hacerse a la idea de que va a pasar una velada realmente atroz, y Hermione trata de tranquilizarlo como buenamente puede, pero cuando llega el temible siguiente Sábado a penas es capaz de estarse quieto. No sólo el viaje en metro ha sido horrible (porque todavía no entiende cómo a los muggles les gusta tanto viajar en grupo, ni por qué Hermione se empeña en que tienen que hacer las cosas a lo muggle con lo fácil que habría sido aparecerse al lado de la casa de sus padres) sino que ahora tiene que enfrentarse al padre de su novia. Y no está preparado para morir. Todavía no.

―Tranquilízate ― dice ella haciendo malabares para no tropezarse con sus elegantes y altos zapatos mientras camina por el caminito adoquinado que lleva a la entrada, llevando entre las manos una caja llena de un surtido de pastelitos ― Todo va a salir bien.

Se coloca a su lado y en el momento en el que Hermione pulsa el timbre se pregunta si le dará tiempo a romper la botella de champán que lleva en la mano, clavar uno de los cristales en su cuello y morir desangrado antes de que el señor Granger intente hacerlo.

―Sé en qué estás pensando.

¿Lo sabe?

―Sólo sé tú mismo, Draco. No tienes que preocuparte ― ella le sonríe y le coge la mano ― Eres un Malfoy.

Es cierto. Es un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy no tienen por qué preocuparse por cosas tan nimias como conocer a los padres de su novia. Excepto que los padres de su novia son muggles. Y en el mundo Muggle él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, no tiene ninguna clase de poder.

El caso es que la cena sale _medianamente bien_ y ahora van a comer con los padres de Hermione una vez al mes. De vez en cuando reciben visitas sorpresas de lo más inoportunas (como aquella vez que interrumpieron un polvo en la ducha) y otras veces parecen caídos del cielo. Como hoy.

Pansy y James, su marido, se han ido de vacaciones unos días y le han pedido a Draco y Hermione que cuiden de la pequeña Margery. Margery tiene nueve meses, empieza a levantarse torpemente, a penas llora (aunque cuando lo hace es un sonido insoportable) y tiene los ojos de color lila, algo remarcable.

―¡Oh, dios santo, es preciosa! ― dice Jane con una voz altamente estúpida, cogiendo a la niña en brazos ― Sí, sí. Eres una niña muy guapa.

Draco entrecierra los ojos y piensa que Pansy, de estar aquí, estaría presumiendo de sus maravillosos genes que, según ella, son los que le han otorgado tanta belleza a su hija y que, sin duda, también le proveerán su inteligencia. De James nunca dice o alaba nada, pero bueno, seguro que la niña ha sacado algo de él, sólo esperemos que no sea su baja estatura.

―¿Verdad que es bonita? Y es tan lista, mamá. ¿Verdad, Margery? ¿Quien es la nena guapa? ¿Quien? ¿Quien?

Margery se ríe a carcajadas y aplaude y ambas mujeres lo interpretan como si estuviera agradeciéndoles los cumplidos. Harold, sentado a su lado, se cruza de piernas y se reclina contra el sofá.

―Las mujeres se vuelven locas con los bebés.

Sí. No hace falta que se lo jure.

Draco sólo asiente porque no cree tener la confianza suficiente como para bromear con el padre de Hermione.

―Pero eso sólo pasa con los bebés ajenos. Jane era así con todos los bebés hasta que nació Hermione. No te confundas, no quiero decir con ello que a Hermione no le hablase como si fuese estúpida, cosa que claramente _no es_ , ni tampoco que no jugase con ella. Simplemente... Era su hija. Era _su bebé_ , y eso hizo que la tratase de una forma totalmente diferente.

Harold, ese hombre que parece hecho de acero y piedra, mira hacia ambas mujeres, que siguen diciéndole ñoñerías a Margery, se derrite ante los incrédulos ojos de Draco. El rubio ve, consternado, el calor y el amor arder en esos ojos oscuros que Hermione ha heredado.

―Cuando veas a Hermione cargando a tu hijo lo entenderás. Esto que ves la verás hacérselo a Margery o a cualquier otro bebé. Y a tu hijo, sí. Pero de una forma totalmente diferente, a penas perceptible. Eso es lo que la hará madre.

Wow, wow, wow. ¿Madre? ¿Ha dicho madre? Bueno, a ver, no es que le dé asco la idea, pero hace sólo unos meses que se han reconciliado y que han empezado a vivir juntos. No es por nada, pero le parece muy precipitado hablar de bebés cuando ni si quiera se ha planteado pedirle matrimonio. Además, sólo llevan dos años saliendo, es muy pronto para pensar en eso. ¿Verdad?

A este momento de incrédula epifanía lo llama " **Pero bueno, ¿de qué está usted hablando?** ". Porque, en el fondo, sí sabe de lo que habla. Verla sonreírle a Margery lo llena de calor. Sí. Le gustaría ver a Hermione cargando a sus hijos. Le gustaría verla regañar a un montón de niños por pintar las paredes, o jugar al Quidditch en el comedor. Le gustaría verla arropar a un bebé o amamantar a un recién nacido. Le gustaría todo eso y más.

Eso nos lleva al siguiente momento. O más bien: etapa. El siguiente año que pasa con Hermione lo llama " **El momento de** **VITAL Y CRUCIAL** **importancia** ". No pasa ni un día sin cuidar de ella. No pasa ni un día sin hacerla rabiar, sin hacerla enfadar, sin hacerla reír, sin hacerla disfrutar. Cada día que pasa es mejor que el precedente. Ella es el sol y la luz de su vida. No se lo dice pero ella lo entiende, y eso es más que suficiente.

Por eso acaba de salir de casa de sus padres después de decirles que quiere casarse con ella. Va a contárselo a Astoria, a sus amigos, a Comadreja hembra, a los amigos de ella y a sus padres. Porque está seguro de lo que hace.

Duda un poco a la hora de elegir el anillo. Sabe que ella es sencilla y elegante y quiere reflejar eso en la joya que va a entregarle. Se decide por una banda sencilla de oro blanco con un simple y pequeño diamante azul en el centro. Pide que graben el preciado metal por dentro ( _"All of me loves all of you_ ".) y se dirige a casa como si este fuese un día normal.

No lo es.

Porque ella, en cuanto él se arrodilla delante de ella frente al ventanal que les ofrece maravillosas vistas del Londres muggle, le dice que sí. No le ha dado tiempo a abrir el estuche del anillo. Ni si quiera lo ha dejado hacer la pregunta. Ella sólo se ha echado a llorar y ha dicho que sí. Que sí. Simplemente que sí. Y a ese momento Draco Malfoy lo llama " **El poder de una palabra puede ser más fuerte que el de mil hombres** ".

 **ººº**

Se van a casar en Junio del año que viene. La boda va a ser sencilla y luego se irán a Australia de Luna de Miel. Astoria le ha pedido a Hermione que no use piel en su vestido de novia, que haya una alternativa vegana y/o vegetariana en el banquete y que no deje que Narcissa use las plumas de los pavos reales para decorar Malfoy Hall porque "eso sería explotación animal y es terrible". Luna le ha pedido lo mismo, así que no le queda otra que hacerles caso.

El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja han publicado el comunicado de Lucius Malfoy en el que anuncia el compromiso entre su hijo y Hermione Granger (Hecho que Draco recordará como " **Cómo rematé al mundo mágico de un disgusto** ".) y un montón de noticias sobre ellos como "Draco y Hermione de paseo por Diagon Alley", "Hermione y Cissa salen en busca del vestido perfecto", "¡Entrevistamos a los padres de Hermione Granger en exclusiva" y "¿Podría adelantarse la boda por un embarazo no deseado?". Todos ellos los ha escrito Skeeter, cómo no. Y todos ellos están enmarcados y colgados en el salón, porque les encantan las estupideces que dice esa mujer.

Siguen cuidando de Margery. Draco sigue soportando los desvaríos de Astoria (que sigue asistiendo a muchos seminarios y retiros espirituales, por desgracia) y se siguen queriendo.

Y, por si os lo preguntáis, Draco compró el conjunto verde de _Victoria's Secret_ y, tal como había vaticinado, ver a Hermione sobre su escritorio llevando sólo ese conjunto fue muy sexy.

Porque, sí, siguen follando en sus despachos.

* * *

Creo, sinceramente, que esto es una chorrada, pero me ha encantado escribirla xDDDDDD

Diréis "¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ASTORIA, LOCA!?". No podéis decirme que no es lo mejor que he escrito sobre ella. O sea, sólo he escrito tres cosas sobre ella (DIY, Los GRANDES momentos de Malfoy, y este OS) y siempre me gusta describirla como una mujer rara. Vamos a ver... Aqui es una loca vegana de las que se les va la olla con GreenPeace, y eso me encanta. Sobre todo la escena de la cafetería. Me partía imaginandola xDDDDD

Gracias, en caso de que hayas leído :')

¿Reviews?


End file.
